Pranks a Lot
by simsperson56
Summary: A series of Negaishipping one-shots where Ash and Iris pull various pranks on each other (and occasionally on other people). Currently taking suggestions for pranks.
1. Fake Orange Juice Prank

**All right, this is the first one-shot in my Ash and Iris prank series. Now, this isn't exactly meant to be an April Fools one-shot (I'm pretty late for that now). This will be updated over time, and I will eventually add more pranks to the series.**

**Also, there's one thing that I want to make clear before the story. In the story, both trainers and Pokémon will be able to understand each other, and Pokémon talk will just be written as normal dialogue. **

**Anyway, here's the first prank. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prank #1: Orange You Glad You Have Such a Krafty Friend?**

**Iris's POV**

After a long morning of walking and talking, Ash, Cilan, and I had finally found a nice clearing to take a break and eat lunch.

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly in the southern sky, and there were barely any clouds in the skies. A cool, slight breeze blew through the warm summer air. It was the perfect day to be adventuring outside.

First, as usual, Ash asked the question that he asked so frequently that I just rolled my eyes whenever he asked it.

"What's for lunch, Cilan? I'm starving!"

"Oh, I'm going to be cooking up some apples again," Cilan replied.

"Awesome!" Ash yelled. "Those are so delicious!"

I simply rolled my eyes at the raven-haired boy's excitement. "Really, Ash? You're _that _excited about cooked apples that we have all the time? What a kid!" I was expecting Ash to yell back at me claiming that he's not a kid, but instead, he simply rolled his eyes. I even heard Axew quietly scoff from within my hair. Probably because I called Ash a kid numerous times on a daily basis.

"Anyways," Cilan began, "Ash, you and Pikachu go into the forest and pick some apples. I will begin to set up here for lunch. Iris-"

"I'll make some orange juice for all of us!" I quickly piped up. At this point in time, I had to try really hard to keep a straight face.

Cilan gave me a bit of a weird look. "Really? Orange juice? We've never had that before."

"Yeah," Ash added, "we usually just have water."

I quickly made a face at that comment. "No, _you _usually have soda!"

Ash looked pretty offended. "Hey! I like soda! Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but I think-"

"Guys!" Cilan yelled quickly. "Goodness, you two fight about _everything_."

"Whatever, I'm going to go make the orange juice now," I quickly blurted out before I grabbed my bag and went into the edge of the forest. Suddenly, a mischievous grin spread widely across my face. See, what Ash doesn't know is that I had previously read about a neat little prank that you could pull with orange juice. In my bag, I still had a box of macaroni and cheese along with a carton of orange juice and a bottle of water. My plan was to grab the cheese powder from the box of macaroni and cheese and mix it up with some water to make an odd cheesy drink that would _look _like orange juice to prank Ash. Then, I would just pour some regular orange juice for myself and Cilan.

Quickly, I darted my head in the other direction to find out how much time I had to initiate this prank. Luckily, Cilan had barely progressed at all with setting up the eating area. Unfortunately, Ash and Pikachu were already well on their way to getting a bunch of apples to cook. Knowing my luck, Ash was going to come back here in the two minutes it would take to set up this prank.

_Well, I better get started, _I thought.

I immediately ripped open the box of macaroni and cheese and took out the cheese packet. I was planning to save the raw noodles for another time as a quick snack. Next, I grabbed the water bottle and poured some of the water into an empty bottle, along with the cheese packet.

"What are you doing, Iris?" Axew suddenly said.

I must have leapt about five feet in the air. It had only been about a minute, and I completely forgot that Axew was in my hair.

"Axew, you gave me a heart attack!" I said.

"Sorry, Iris!" said the Tusk Pokémon while he giggled. "I just want to know what you're doing!"

"I'm pranking Ash! I'm going to give him fake orange juice!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Axew said nervously.

"Well, not really, but I've always wanted to prank him!"

I grabbed the mixture of cheese powder and water, put the lid on the bottle, and I shook it vigorously. The mixture was orange like orange juice, which was exactly what I wanted. Then, I poured orange juice into two more empty bottles from my bag for me and Cilan. The colour wasn't exactly the same, but of course, Ash, being the little kid that he was, probably wouldn't notice.

I looked behind me again, and I was delighted by what I saw. Cilan was getting close to setting up our table for lunch, and Ash was coming back with the apples.

"Iris, Pikachu and I got the apples," said Ash.

"I've got your orange juice ready!" I said while trying to hide the mischievous grin that was fighting hard for control over my face. I handed Ash the 'orange juice' that was a slightly different colour than the other two bottles. Of course, Ash likes to save his drink for when we begin to eat. Now, all I had to do was play the waiting game.

* * *

I only had to wait about five minutes before the table was set and it was only a matter of time before Ash fell for my prank.

I tried really hard to keep a straight face as I grabbed a cooked apple and bit into it. I also made sure to take a big gulp of my orange juice to make sure that Ash didn't know I was up to something. I've never actually pulled pranks on him before, but I wanted to be sure. Like people say, it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Oh, I can't wait to get to Castelia City!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm itching for a Gym Battle!"

"You're always excited for a gym battle," I said.

Ash simply ignored my comment. "So Cilan, what does the next gym specialize in again?"

"Well, the gym leader is Burgh, and he specializes in bug-type Pokémon."

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "This gym will be a piece of cake! Right, Pikachu?"

"Right!" Pikachu happily yelled.

I had to resist the urge to call Ash a little kid again.

The raven-haired boy began to treat himself to Cilan's delicious cooked apples. Cilan and I also began to eat a lot of apples, and I had already drank a decent amount of my orange juice. But I was beginning to grow quite impatient waiting for Ash to drink his 'orange juice'.

Unfortunately for me, I accidentally snickered thinking about the prank that Ash was about to fall victim to. Even worse, Ash and Cilan heard me snicker, and they were now giving me strange looks.

Great.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked.

Obviously, I couldn't tell him the truth, which is that I was thinking of how Ash will react when he drinks the fake orange juice.

"U-Um..." I stammered. My palms began to sweat as my mind raced to find an excuse for why I would have snickered back there.

"Um, I w-w-was thinking about... when you fell out of that tree!" I blurted out.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, instantly offended. "That wasn't funny!"

"It was kinda funny," said Pikachu before the mouse Pokémon burst into laughter.

"Pikachu..." Ash groaned.

"Well, it _was _pretty good," said Cilan as he snickered a little bit.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "You claimed that you could beat me at a tree-climbing contest! Right when you said that you were the 'best tree-climber in the world', you slipped and landed in a mud puddle!"

"That wasn't funny!" Ash yelled again. "That was humiliating! And I could have been seriously hurt!"

"Ash, you're such a kid," I said for the zillionth time. "It was like a metre or two. You wouldn't have gotten that hurt."

"All right, all right," said Cilan. "I get that that was funny, but we should probably move on now."

"Gladly," Ash grumbled as he bit into another cooked apple.

I was quite relieved that I managed to save myself back there, but I continued to grow antsy as the minutes crawled by. The apples were almost completely gone, and Ash still hadn't touched his drink.

_Come on! _I thought. _Ash, will you just drink the juice already? I can't wait here forever!_

As if on cue, my ears picked up a couple sentences that almost made me cheer enthusiastically. "Man, I'm so thirsty after all those apples! And this orange juice looks so good!"

This was it. This was the moment that I had been waiting for (well, besides the moment when Ash finally confesses his love to me, since I still don't have the guts to do it myself). Ash grabbed his 'orange juice', and then he took a massive gulp.

Suddenly, his face twisted into a rather disgusted expression, and he spat all of the cheesy liquid out onto the table. Then, I completely lost control. Laughter erupted from my mouth like an erupting volcano that was dormant for hundreds or even thousands of years. Axew, Pikachu, and even Cilan began to laugh.

"Eww!" Ash cried. "This orange juice tastes so weird!"

"O-Oh m-m-my god!" I yelled while I continued to laugh hysterically. "Y-You think th-that's orange juice! It's cheese powder mixed with water!"

"That's disgusting!" Ash cried out before he looked around with an angered look as Axew, Pikachu, and I continued to laugh. "This isn't funny!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed.

"It's pretty funny," Pikachu said before he burst into laughter again.

"Yeah, Iris got you good!" Axew laughed.

"But I want orange juice!" Ash whined.

I reached into my bag and poured the whiny Ash a glass of 'real' orange juice. "Okay, okay! Jeez, you don't have to act like a little kid! It was just a joke." I handed Ash the glass of 'orange juice'.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to this glass?" Ash said suspiciously.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to that. It's real orange juice!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked again.

"Yes! I'm sure! Just drink it!"

Of course, Ash, being the little kid that he was, took another big gulp of the liquid. And then, the same thing happened. Ash spit out the cheesy liquid onto the grass below the table as I began to laugh like a little schoolgirl again. Pikachu and Axew were practically killing themselves laughing.

"HEY!" Ash screeched. "YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THIS GLASS!"

"Hey, you didn't make me swear on Mew," I said before I started laughing again.

"Ash, you know it's really your own fault if you fall for a trick twice," Cilan stated.

"I don't care!" Ash yelled. "I'm getting my own orange juice!"

"No, I'll pour you another glass!" I said.

Ash simply gave me a death glare in response. If looks could kill, Ash would be murdering me right now. "I don't trust you anymore. You made me drink disgusting cheese powder! Twice!"

"It was your own fault the second time!" I rebutted.

"Says the girl who's trying to make me fall for this trick a third time! I'm getting my own glass, and that's final!" The boy quickly reached into Iris's bag and poured himself his own glass of orange juice from the bottle without saying another word.

However, what Ash didn't know is that he was pouring himself even more of the cheesy liquid, and not the real orange juice.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the first prank? Good? Bad? In-between? If you guys want, you can suggest more pranks for Ash and Iris to pull on each other (or for Ash and Iris to pull on Cilan). This will basically be a series of one-shots. I will add more prank one-shots to this collection over time. If you want to suggest a prank, you can send suggestions via either a review or a PM. **

**Anyways, that's all I have for now.**


	2. Ghost Attack Prank

**Special thanks to Bluewolfbat for suggesting this prank idea. I really loved this idea, and so I decided to write it as the second prank. I hope you enjoy this prank as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I've also decided that the one-shots will have continuity. It actually took me a little while to decide whether the one-shots should have continuity or not, but I eventually decided that they should.**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

**Prank #2: Attack of the Killer Ghost**

**3rd Person POV**

Lightning streaked through the dark clouds over the hotel in the middle of Castelia City as Ash, Iris, and Cilan stood in the dark hotel room with their eyes glued to the TV screen, which was playing an interesting horror movie. It was called _Attack of the Killer Ghosts. _

On the movie screen, a young woman with a long pink dress and bright blonde hair was slowly walking through an old attic with nothing but a dim candle in her hand. Sweat was visible on her forehead as the woman trembled. Faint bumps and creaks could be heard in the background as tiny little squeals of fear escaped from the woman's mouth.

"I gotta say, this actress is pretty good," Ash commented.

"I know, this is the third time you've said that," Iris grumbled while she tried her best to keep her rapidly chattering teeth still.

"Yeah, Ash," Pikachu started, "you don't have to comment on the same thing every five minutes."

"I'm just trying to distract Iris since she's so scared," Ash teased with a smile.

"Hey!" Iris yelled immediately in denial. "I'm n-n-not scared!"

"Oh, _really_?" Ash smirked. "If you're not scared, then why are you shaking and chattering your teeth like a maniac?"

Iris instantly groaned. "Ugh! You're such a little kid!"

"Says the little girl who's terrified of this cheap horror movie."

"He's right, you know," Axew said blankly.

"Guys," Cilan said. "This really isn't the time for fighting."

Ash and Iris looked at each other and silently agreed to shut up and watch the movie together.

Meanwhile, in the movie, the woman began to approach a rusty door with a handle that was dangerously close to falling off. Demonic screams become audible as the woman held her ear to the door as she began to cry a little bit. After gulping, she took a deep breath and swung open the door.

What happened next made Iris jump at least five feet in the air and made her scream like a tiny little girl. Several 'ghosts' (which were really just a bunch of people under some bed sheets) ran out of the room, and the woman tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately for her, the doorknob on the door had somehow vanished, leaving the helpless women trapped in the room as the ghosts cornered her. Then, the film suddenly ended with the woman's screaming.

Though Iris had completely freaked out at the jump-scare, Ash and Cilan were disappointed. "That was it?" Ash asked. "That's how it ends?"

"Well, horror movies aren't like the Disney movies you normally watch," Cilan stated. "They don't usually have happy endings and they don't often explain everything. In fact, they sometimes end with the impression that the villain will someday be back. That is why I like to watch horror movies from time to time. They're a nice break from-"

"Cilan, will you just _zip it?_" Iris snapped. "You're not making me feel any better here!"

"It really wasn't that scary, Iris," said Axew with a bored tone.

"Yeah, it really wasn't," Ash agreed. "The ghosts were just people under bed sheets."

"Why did you guys even watch that in the first place?" Cilan piped up.

Ash began to snicker as he thought of the answer. "Iris made a bet with me! She bet that I wouldn't be able to sit through it without screaming like a little kid! And now _she's _the one screaming like a little kid!"

"Don't remind me," Iris angrily pouted.

Just then, a big grin spread across Ash's face. _Wait a minute!_ He thought. _I can use the bed sheets from my bed to scare Iris! Ha! This will be so fun! And then I'll get back at her for making me drink cheesy liquid three times in a row._

* * *

**11:30 p.m.**

Ash slowly crawled out of bed once he was sure that Iris and Cilan had fallen asleep, ready to initiate Operation: Get Revenge on Iris. The raven-haired boy quietly wandered on tiptoe to the bathroom, dragging the bed sheet behind him.

"All right," Ash said to himself once he was in the bathroom and he turned the light on. Luckily, the switch had a brightness slider, so Ash was able to set the lights to the correct brightness. They were bright enough so Ash could see what he was doing, but they were dark enough to avoid waking up Iris and Cilan.

Suddenly, Pikachu wandered into the bathroom, still drowsy from being awakened. "What are you doing?" the mouse Pokémon questioned.

"Pranking Iris," Ash said with a grin on his face.

"With a bed sheet? Really, Ash?" said Pikachu.

"Oh come on, this has to work! Iris had a heart attack when those ghosts attacked that woman in the movie. This _has _to work."

Pikachu giggled, since he was thinking about how much Iris screeched when that lame jump-scare occurred. "Count me in," he said.

"Really?" Ash replied. "You want to help me?"

"I've always wanted to pull a prank on Axew," the Pokémon said. "I guess this kind of counts since he's always in Iris's hair."

"Great!" said Ash. "All we need to do is hide under this bed sheet and pretend to be ghosts!"

"Wait," said the electric mouse.

"Huh?"

"Don't you think we should use two bed sheets do we don't get discovered too easily?"

Ash suddenly froze at that comment. Pikachu was right. If they used only one bed sheet, Pikachu's shape would be visible in the blanket and Iris would immediately know that Ash and Pikachu were up to something.

"You're right, Pikachu," said Ash. "Good thing this hotel comes with two bedsheets on the beds."

Ash stepped out of the bathroom, making sure to be extra quiet. The boy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that neither Iris nor Cilan had woken up in the last minute or two. On tiptoe, Ash grabbed the other bed sheet, leaving only a mattress with a very thin sheet on top of it.

"Now I can get back at that demonic girl for making me drink cheesy powder juice!" Ash quietly cheered.

"Ash, it really wasn't that big of a deal," said Pikachu.

"She made me drink that stuff three times!"

"It was your own fault. I mean, sure, the first time was Iris's fault. But you were pretty dumb when you fell for that trick a second time! Oh, and let's not forget what happened after that!"

"_Don't_ say it again," Ash demanded.

The Pokémon snickered. "You poured _yourself _another glass of that stuff, and you drank it _again_! That was the best thing ever!"

"Shut up, Pikachu," Ash said as the Pokémon kept laughing. Ash simply ignored Pikachu as he put both of the bed sheets over him and Pikachu. After Ash flicked the light switch to plunge the hotel room into darkness, he decided he was ready to scare Iris.

* * *

Iris slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head to read the digital clock beside the bed. 11:43. It wasn't even midnight yet, and her sleep had already been interrupted by her racing mind. Sighing, the dragon master rubbed her itchy eyes and groaned. The room was quiet, other than the sound of Cilan snoring lightly in the bed next to hers and the light pitter-patter of raindrops falling on the windows.

_Why? _Iris thought. _Why oh why did I make that bet with Ash? Why did I make myself sit through that movie? Ugh, I'm so stupid! I totally forgot how much I hate horror movies!_

The girl shook her head slightly to shake away that thought (but not hard enough to disturb Axew, who was sleeping in her hair). _No. Don't think about that. Just go back to bed. Just go back to bed..._

Suddenly, the chocolate-brown girl completely froze as her ears picked up a rather peculiar sound. Something, somewhere in the thick darkness that hung over the hotel room like a curtain, there was a slight sound. It sounded like the noise that's produced when a blanket is dragged across the floor.

"It's probably nothing," Iris said quietly to herself as she closed her eyes again.

However, Iris couldn't shake off the feeling that there was an evil presence behind her. As the seconds crawled by, the feeling just kept growing stronger, and stronger, and _stronger. _Iris clutched her bed with an iron grip, she closed her eyes tightly, and she struggled hard to fight the tiny squeals that were attempting to escape her mouth.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of torture, the girl just couldn't wait any longer. Suddenly, she darted open her eyes, let go of the bed sheets, and whipped her head around at the speed of light. What she saw absolutely traumatized her. Standing there, right next to her bed, was one of the ghosts from the horror movie.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST! GHOST! HELP ME!"

"Ooohhhhhh!" the 'ghost' said in a very high-pitched tone.

"Goodness!" Cilan said loudly from his bed as he quickly left his bed to turn the lights back on. "Why on earth are you screaming!?"

"Yeah, you gave me a heart attack!" Axew complained from within Iris's hair.

All of a sudden, Iris's mood completely flipped. She instantly went from being scared to death to being amused. Iris simply began to giggle after the initial scare. "Cilan, it's Ash being an idiot! He's trying to scare me by pretending to be one of those ghosts from that horror movie we watched!"

"Ooooooohhhhhh!" said the fake ghost again.

Iris simply laughed again in response. "Come on, Ash, I know it's you." She grabbed the bed sheet with two hands and yanked it away. Unfortunately for Iris, there was another bed sheet underneath.

"AHHHHH! NO! GHOST! IT ACTUALLY IS A GHOST!" Iris screeched.

Axew groaned, while Cilan gave Iris a disgusted look. "Iris, that's not a ghost. It's just-"

"HIDE ME!" Iris yelled as she ran across the room and hid behind Cilan, who was clearly not amused. Suddenly, the 'ghost' quickly charged at Iris, and this made Iris suffer a mini panic attack. "CILAN! THE GHOST WANTS TO KILL ME!"

"Will you stop, Iris?" Cilan asked. "It's just Ash. It's _harmless._"

"NO, IT'S NOT! IT'LL KILL US BOTH!"

Sighing, the connoisseur walked over to the fake ghost and he yanked away the second bed sheet. Sure enough, Ash and Pikachu were standing there, and they were both laughing their heads off.

This clearly irritated Iris to no end.

"Congratulations Iris," said Axew with a bored tone, "you've just won the Genius of the Year award."

"Oh, Iris," Cilan sighed. "I tried to tell you that Ash was just under those bed sheets. But you were too busy waking up the whole neighbourhood to listen to me, weren't you?"

"Ash! Pikachu! That was really mean!" Iris yelled, ignoring the Pokémon and Cilan.

"I can't believe that you were so scared of that! You're such a little kid!" Ash laughed along with his Pokémon.

Iris immediately bubbled up with anger. "Hey! That's _my _phrase!"

"Not anymore," Ash said, smiling.

"Ash, you know I really don't like horror movies..." Iris said sadly, changing the subject.

"If you don't like horror movies," said Pikachu, "then why did you make that bet with Ash?"

"'Cause he's such a kid! I thought there was no way he'd be able to sit through it!"

"It wasn't that scary!" Ash shouted. "Plus, you made me drink this weird cheesy powder liquid yesterday!"

Iris immediately groaned and rolled her eyes. "Will you just get over that already?"

"Not only that, but you actually thought I was a ghost after you took off just one bed sheet!"

"Ash," Iris started, "I know that was dumb. It's just that... when I get scared, I can't think clearly. And I get kind of... dumb."

"Okay, okay. How about we don't make each other sit through horror movies anymore? Deal?" Ash held out his hand and smiled at Iris.

"Deal," Iris said as she shook Ash's hand.

Cilan breathed a sigh of relief, but he was still a little bit annoyed by the recent events that had just occurred. "Well, now that you two have probably awakened the entire Unova region, I am going to go back to bed to catch some beauty sleep."

"I-I'm sorry that I woke you, Cilan," Iris apologized.

"Don't worry about that now," Cilan replied. "We should probably worry about getting back to bed."

Then, Iris turned to face Ash once again. "You do realize that I have to get you back for this, right?"

"Of course," Ash said before he turned off the light, causing the darkness to return to the hotel room. "Goodnight, Iris."

"Goodnight, Ash," Iris replied.

The trainers crawled back into their separate beds and fell into a very deep sleep. And this time, it was not interrupted.

* * *

**All right, there is the second prank! Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to suggest pranks for Ash and Iris to pull on each other if you haven't already.**

**That's all I have to say for now. The third prank should be out soon.**


	3. Clean Up Your Face

**My whole family has been going through a stressful time lately. My dad got a really good job offer, so I'm moving up north in a few months. Overall, I'm actually looking forward to that, though I could not get any inspiration to write this chapter since I've been thinking about the move. Of course, my uncle who's still recovering from bipolar depression can't handle the stress, and he's probably going to take several weeks longer to recover. I'm not too happy about that.**

**This idea is my own idea. It was not suggested by anybody.**

**Anyways, after a really long wait, I finally have this chapter ready. I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Prank #3: Clean Up Your Face**

**Ash's POV**

This was it. This was the day I'd finally get to challenge the Castelia City Gym. In fact, after I gave Iris a heart attack last night by pretending to be a ghost, I had a lot of trouble getting back to sleep.

Still, I wasn't tired.

I bolted out the front doors of the hotel with a big smile on my face. Luckily, the big storm from last night had ended, but the skies still remained overcast. The streets and sidewalks were still quite damp. The smell of rain penetrated the air. Of course, I wasn't about to let the gloomy weather ruin my gym battle.

"All right! Time to challenge the Castelia City Gym! You ready, Pikachu?"

"Of course I am!" Pikachu cheered.

"Then let's go right now! Come on!" I began to bolt down the busy street in the direction of the gym.

Although, I didn't make it very far before a familiar female voice yelled, "Ash, wait up!"

Darting my eyes in the opposite direction, I spotted Iris and Cilan near the front door. They were standing there breathing very heavily.

"Oh for Arceus's sake Ash!" Iris yelled in-between breaths. "Please wait for us!"

"Yeah, not everyone is a fast runner!" Cilan agreed.

I giggled slightly. "Uh, sorry guys! I'm just excited for my gym battle!"

"Aren't you _always _excited for your gym battles?" Axew questioned.

"Of course!" I cried out. "I love gym battles!"

"Oh, I had _no _idea," Iris said with a strong sarcastic tone.

I simply rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I swore that sarcasm was Iris's second language. "All right, are you guys ready to go?" I asked.

Cilan exhaled sharply. "Yes, I am. But can you please go slower this time?"

"Ugh, do I _have _to?" I groaned.

"Well, it's not like we're your friends or anything..." Iris said as more sarcasm poured out of her mouth.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Iris."

"Well, I don't appreciate your stupid, Ash!"

I flared up with anger at that comment. "Hey! I am not stupid!"

Iris giggled slightly. "Okay, okay. You're not stupid."

"Thank you," I uttered as I turned around and resumed the journey to the Castelia City Gym for the gym battle I was so excited about.

Just then, much to my dismay, Iris began to giggle like a schoolgirl even more. "Well, I still think you're a little kid, though."

I angrily spun around, about to say something back at her. Unfortunately, Cilan interrupted me before I could say anything back to that dragon master. "Guys! Is there ever a time when you two _aren't _fighting?"

Iris snickered for the zillionth time in the last five minutes alone. "Well, technically yes. When I'm asleep."

"Ha!" Cilan exclaimed. "I have to admit, that is pretty funny."

However, I soon became quite confused. Cilan and Iris continued to snicker and giggle like little kids (which was kind of ironic considering the fact that Iris is constantly calling me a little kid). I heard the laughter of Axew from within Iris's hair, and I even thought I heard Pikachu snicker at one point. In fact, the snickering soon intensified into full-on laughter. What was even more distressing for me is that Iris and Cilan were looking right at me as they were laughing, almost as if they were laughing _at _me.

"Guys, what on earth is so funny?" I asked, feeling pretty offended.

"Uh... nothing!" said Cilan suddenly. "I'm just in such a good mood today!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh, well-"

"Are you guys excited to watch my gym battle?" I interrupted the connoisseur.

"Yes!" Iris suddenly blurted out loud. "Ash, you know I love watching your gym battles."

I could feel my cheeks heat up a little bit. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Hey!" Cilan spouted out with no warning. "I just remembered that I wanted to go shopping before your gym battle!"

That one word caused me to completely freeze in horror. _Shopping. _Every time I heard that word now, I always got reminded of how my mom used to drag me on her shopping trips before I became a Pokémon trainer. You would think that a lot of people would rather just go in the store, grab what you need, and get out. Unfortunately, my mom was different. A simple trip to the grocery store could take up to two or three hours at the worst. My mom would wander through every single aisle, looking at pretty much everything, even the things we didn't need. When we finally got to the items we needed, my mom would take ages to decide which brand of the product she wanted. This was the kind of thing that made me grateful to be a Pokémon trainer. I didn't have to put up with that nonsense anymore.

I didn't know if Iris and Cilan would be like that, but I sure wasn't about to take chances, especially before my gym battle.

"Ash looks pretty upset about shopping," Iris said.

"Why can't we go _after _my gym battle?" I asked.

"I really need some Antidotes and Paralyz Heals!" Cilan pleaded, "and I want to make sure I don't forget!"

"You guys don't seem to have a bad memory," I said, "and I have a lot of Paralyz Heals and Antidotes!"

Cilan panicked a little bit. "I'm not taking chances!" he spat out frantically before he and Iris bolted into a nearby Department Store.

"Unbelievable," I scoffed as I followed my two human friends into the store.

The store wasn't actually that busy. Probably because it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. At least the line-up to the cashiers wouldn't be that long.

Suddenly, I felt a slight tug on my shoulder, and I turned to face the source of it: my very own electric mouse Pokémon.

"You okay?" Pikachu asked.

I sighed slightly. "Yeah. I'm just annoyed that I'm being dragged into a store before the gym battle."

"Hey, I know you're excited—I am too—but don't you think Iris and Cilan should get what they need? I'm sure they won't take long. Plus, some more Paralyz Heals would be so useful. Being paralyzed really sucks!"

Just then, a big group of teenage girls exited the nearby elevator and began to head towards the front doors while they were giggling and talking loudly. However, when they came near me, they all suddenly burst into extreme laughter. One of them grabbed her cell phone, snapped a picture of me, and then they all fled the building while they continued to laugh their guts out.

I decided not to worry about it too much as I got onto the escalator to head to the second floor. Although, I thought I heard Pikachu snicker after the girls left.

When I got to the second floor, I was greeted to a rather promising sight. Iris and Cilan were already lined up at the checkout with a bag full of different status healers. Clearly, they weren't like my mom when it came to shopping. Not even close.

"See, buddy?" Pikachu cheered. "I knew they wouldn't take long!"

I approached Iris and Cilan quickly. Suddenly, the cashier burst into laughter just like the girls from earlier.

"What happened to your face?" the cashier said while laughing.

"Umm, nothing?" I was utterly confused. Why was everybody laughing at me?

The cashier simply shrugged it off and continued to work behind the counter, while Iris and Cilan burst into giggles again.

"Why's everyone laughing at me today?" I asked my friends.

Iris simply shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe people just really like you here."

"But why? This has never happened to me before."

"Well, people in a big city tend to know each other well."

"I thought that was in a small town."

Iris suddenly tensed up. "Um, so are you ready for your gym battle, Ash?"

"Of course I am! Let's go!" I cheered, running down the escalator and out the front doors.

* * *

The Castelia City Gym stood in front of me like a magestic statue. The building seemed to look even better by the lone ray of sunlight peaking through the clouds that struck the building.

"All right! The Castelia City Gym! Ready, Pikachu?"

"Of course! I'm always ready!" Pikachu shouted cheerfully.

"Then let's go right now, come on!"

"Hmph," another male voice that wasn't Cilan said. "You might want to clean up your face first."

I turned around to see another sight that aggravated me. My rival Trip was standing three feet away from me, and he also had his teal-coloured digital camera pointed right at me. "Heh heh," Trip said with a mischievous smile. "I definitely won't be forgetting this one anythime soon."

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to challenge the gym."

"I was here first!" I yelled.

Trip snickered again. "Seriously. You really shouldn't challenge the gym until you clean up your face."

"If this is another witty comment about how ugly I am, I don't really want to hear it."

"Are you even aware of how ugly your face is?"

Now Trip was getting on my very last nerve. "I don't think this is funny."

"Oh come on! It looks like a baby drew all over your face!"

"Wait, _what!?"_

Trip scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Go look in a mirror or something! Jeez..." Then, Trip simply ran into the gym, probably to have his gym battle before I had mine.

Still, I needed to find out why Trip said a baby drew all over my face. I walked into the gym behind Trip; although, instead of going to the gym leader like Trip did, I walked into the bathroom to inspect my face. And then I looked in the mirror.

What I saw completely horrified me.

There were tiny little scribbles covering my entire face. Fake glasses were drawn around my eyes, and a fake moustache had been drawn over my mouth. Also, right across my forehead, the words 'IRIS WAS HERE' were clearly visible.

Pikachu burst into laughter so hard I thought he would black out.

"I am going to _kill _that dragon master!"

Quickly, without saying another word, I stormed out of the gym to see Iris and Cilan standing there in the open, and they were both laughing very hard.

"IRIS!" I boomed.

"Hey, what's up?" Iris said while she tried desperately to keep a straight face.

"You _drew _all over my face!?" I shouted.

"Well, well, well. It only took you," Iris checked her watch, "64 minutes to realize that I drew all over your face."

"I can't believe you!" I growled.

"I told you I'd get you back, Ash!" Iris laughed even harder.

"How long was this on my face?"

Iris snickered. "Since six o'clock this morning!"

I froze in place as I came to a terrible and horrifying realization. "You mean that I was walking around _all morning_ with these drawings on my face?"

"Yep!" Cilan said.

"No wonder everyone was laughing at me!" I whined.

"You're such a little kid!" said Iris. "I can't believe it took you over an hour to notice!"

"This isn't permanent, right?"

Iris and Cilan both sweatdropped as their laughter ceased. "Well..." Iris started.

"It's _permanent_?"

"Yep," said Iris.

"Iris..." I grumbled.

"Don't worry!" Cilan said. "Permanent marker will wash off; don't worry about that."

"I can still have my gym battle, right?"

"Of course!" said Cilan. "But, um... you might want to clean up your face first."

"I am going to kill both of you," I scoffed.

* * *

**As you can see, I took this prank in a different direction, since the prank didn't actually occur during this story. What did you think?**

**Please review, as I do appreciate feedback. Hopefully I can get the fourth prank out quicker than this one.**


End file.
